Clear Glass and Troubled Wated
by fallenSOULiii
Summary: His eyes are as clear as a glass,but you couldn't see anything behind it. She on the other hand was like a troubled water. Quiet and peaceful but deep inside she was hurt. What happens when the cross paths? NejixTen!ü R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

_To you, my beloved reader.. I express my deepest gratitude for your willingness to give your time to read my story. Be warned that this story contains lots of Twists, Angst and Conflicts. But rest assured, I've put a lot of work into this.. Enjoy the journey.._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lord Ealing_

**Chapter 1 **

**Fiery Beginning**

Tenten was panting as she finally reached her house and knocked on the door. Her mother smiled at her but her eyes were full of dissapprovement.

"I told you before, you must be here before 6pm.. you're 1 hour late!"

"But I have to practice."

Tenten bowed her head and kept quiet.

"Look- I know you dream of becoming a ninja someday but, how many times

do I have to tell you that You can't.. "

"But why? Because I'm a girl?" She slightly pushed her mom away and

entered the house.

"Neesan!" her little sister ayame hugged her tight.

"Did you practice today?"

"Of course." she smiled back.

"I'm sure that you'll become a great ninja!"

"Thanks. "

"Stop that talk- TenTen, help me in the kitchen."

"Just a minute. "

TenTen placed her bag beside her bed and lied down for awhile. She placed her new clothes and looked at the mirror. She always wanted to be a Ninja

like her dad, even if he died because of a mission that led to her mom's hatred for ninjas. Her brother on the other hand didn't find the Ninja profession as fit for him so decided to be a businessman and satisfied her mother. She, on the other hand is studying arts - she liked it but her passion didn't lay there.

She snapped back to reality and rushed downstairs. Their kitchen was a complete mess but the aroma was enticing. Her Mother is a great cook and she owns a restaurant across the street.

"Come on, help me finish preparing the ingredients.. "

"Sure. "

Being a cook is not one of her dreams but growing up with a mother who loved it and earned money from it, she began to learn the skills needed. She was nothing compared to her mom but atleast she could whip up a decent meal.

"I'm sorry- But I can't bear seeing you grow up and become a ninja, "

Her mother said softly as she cleaned up the plates.

"I know you hate ninjas eversince Dad died. I understand."

"I can't lose my daughter,,"

TenTen just smiled and headed out. She stepped into her room and immediately fell asleep.

The night was calm and silent but on the Residence the Hyuuga clan, everything was chaotic, especially the mind of Hyuuga Neji.

He looked at the man sitting across him and scowled. Gensuki, the spoiled son of a known member of the head family. He couldn't even rescue a child or use his byakugan in a decent way. The meeting is about Neji's acceptance in to the Royal line even if he's just from the branch family. There was no other man fit enought, powerful enough to handle the job of being in the royal line and protecting the clan.

"And besides- let me add that Neji-Kun is popular with pretty girls!"

Gensuki smiled at him and drank his glass of wine.

He wanted to hit Gensuki right into his heart but he must be calm. He wasn't a pervert like him who takes girls in the house like it was some new clothes he bought. All he wants right now is to be one of the top members of the Hyuuga clan. The meeting ended and the verdict was to let him in but with one condition. He needed to give one year of his life as a commoner. It was like a training for him and a way to mingle with the real world.

"Congratulations Neji-Kun! hope you get back alive!"

Gensuki greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Make sure you're still alive when I come back.. "

Neji muttered and made his way through the crowd of people congratulating him.

"Neji- you deserve to be part of the Royal Line, you have indeed proven that you are worth it. "

The head told him and held out his hand, but he refused to shake it.

"I know that. stop being nice to me, I know you loathe me..A part of the branch family? You treated me like dirt. "

He eyed the old man in front of him but he smiled back.

"Your heart is full of hatred Neji-Kun, You must let it go."

"My job is to protect this clan and be strong, other than that- you can't tell me what to do."

He replied coldly and followed the man. He handed him a parchment that included his assignment.

"You are going to join a group of ninja assassins. It will hone your skills, especially your speed and you will get to know the principles of other people. The leader Asano-sama will tell you more about it. "

Neji bowed his head and mouthed goodbye. The old man just stared at him and looked at the night sky. If only Neji can find his peace.. If only he could find forgiveness in his heart then maybe, He can become a better ninja- better than he already was.

Morning came and Tenten spent the whole day making paintings and listening to the sleepy voice of her Sensei. Finally, noon came and she made her way to begin her practice but Sensei Gai stopped her and gave her a letter.

"What's this?" Tenten inquired.

"It's a secret mission!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing much, but you pretty much get to defend a family- The Yamato Family. "

"I know the- they are those rich owners of a clothes store!"

"Right you are Tenten! Now- show me the power of Youth and defend them!!"

Tenten wanted to accept the job but she was reminded of her mother's words. _' I can't lose a daughter'_.

"Sensei, this is great but I have to think about it. Gomen, "

She bowed her head lower than she ever did for anyone. Sensei Gai did nothing but to teach her and her friend Lee and now she turns him down.

"That's okay! A good ninja thinks before she does something!"

"Arigatou. "

Tenten spent the evening practicing. She wouldn't accept the Yamato assignment, she needed more training and her mother will surely sense that there is something wrong. It was already past 7 ans she needed to come home. She ran again but before she reached the house people were scattered all over the place- into their house!!

She got down and felt her knees go weak. The house was burning! The flames engulfed the whole place and she made her way to it but the Ninjas that came to rescue stopped her. They finally made a way to stop the flames but they couldn't save her family. Her Mom's body was found in the kitchen- the start of the fire because of a left flame. Ayame's body was found in a closet and His brother was missing.

Her neighbors invited her in their house but she refused. She wandered in the streets and cried endlessly. Finally, she collapsed on the side of the road.

She awoke and found herself in a hospital. Her friends were there and they all bought flowers.

"What do you want to do now?" Her sensei asked.

"Sir Gai, where do I find the Yamato family?"

He just smiled and gave her instructions.

The Yamato's house was not hard to find. It was a big and stylish house that made everyone who passed by it green with envy. Tenten decided to become a ninja- maybe, her family's death was a price to pay for her to continue her dreams. She must not waste it. She was greeted by the hosts and took her stand on the gates as a guard. This felt good, a true assignment.

"Hey Neji! come over here!" Asano called and introduced him to the members of this house.

Neji eyed them and didn't show any emotion.

"That one in the corner is shikamaru. "

A man about his age with a ponytailed hair waved at him.

"The drunk one is Shiba- Hey! wake up!"

A middle aged man who sported a brown hair and a big body woke up to wave at him and slept again.

"You see, They are all sleeping or on a mission right now-"

"Hey you forgot me!"

A blonde girl appeared and sat beside him.

"Of course- Akira!"

Neji nodded and sat down with the three other ninjas.

"We have an assignment. "

"It's been a long time," Shikamaru commented and smiled.

"Excited as usual?" Asano replied and spoke.

We just need to intercept them on their way to a social function and then- we kill the patriarch.

"Not all of them?" Shiba said, disappointed.

"That's no fun Asano-sama!" Akira jerked her hand away from shiba who was still groggy.

"Let's not get carried away.."

"Who are we going to take down?"

Neji asked.

"The Yamato Family. "

Did that turn out well? REVIEW. please& thank you. I think I should've made TenTen's grieveing process longer BUT I didnt want her to suffer so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Prisoner**

Neji's hands were shaking and he hated it. He was not the type to get worked up and feel nervous at a mission but he reminded himself, This is a Different one. This is the first time that He's playing the bad guy, a corrupt ninja who wanted luxury. He was an assassin.

"Yo! don't get so ice cold nervous kid!"

Shiba pushed him forward and glared at him.

"You've got guts and talent kid not to mention you're cold personality.. You can be a great assassin. "

"Thank you for the compliment" he commented and walked away from shiba.

"Now everyone.. The carriage will cross this street at exactly 8pm, 10

minutes from now. The instruction is simple.. Stop them, kill the patriarch and go..you understand?"

"YES"

The four ninjas chorused.

"And one more thing" Asano called out, "Don't screw this one up!"

They hid and waited.

"Tenten, you will be on the back of the carriage- remember, you have one mission. keep them alive.. and that goes to everyone of you here!"

The leader of the Ninja guards instructed as the Yamato Family made their way to the social function. Tenten held her weapons and looked around. The first few minutes of the travel was peaceful, She looked at the stars and smiled.

"Stop this vehicle- NOW.. "

Shikamaru appeared from the trees and down to the road. His eyes glared at them and he threw kunais to paralyze the front guards.

"Why do you always have to do the cool part?"

Akira complained and opened the carriage door.

Tenten threw her weapons at Akira who was hit in various parts of her body.

"You need help dear?" shiba said teasingly.

"Stay out of this. The bitch is mine!!"

Akira stood up and took out her puppet.

"Nice weapons you have their kiddo, Let's see what you've got!"

Tenten felt a shudder of fear in her skin, this is the first time that she'll

actually have a battle. The woman looked really professional and trained- compared to her.

"Stop that Akira, the order was to kill the patriarch.."

Shikamura gripped her hands.

"You're such a goody-goody!"

The assassins were about to go but Tenten ran after them, she didn't care if

she'll lose- she had a job!

"The bitch is following us."

"get him kid,"

Neji looked up to shikamaru and nodded. They should've killed everyone and prevent this stupid problem.

Tenten prepared herself as he saw a man, about her age come towards her in a swift movement and she didn't have time to react. The ties on her head ripped and her hair fell down.

"Hey! take her with us!"

Akira suggested.

"what?"

Neji asked.

"You heard me! take her! we need a helper in the house-- unless you want to cook and mop floors?"

Neji gritted his teeth. He wanted to throw Akira off his path but he followed orders from his senior. He took Tenten and carried her on his back.

"Let's go!"

Shikamaru commanded.

Akira smiled at Neji and mouthed

"You know what? from this view? You two look romantic!!"

Neji got pissed with her taunts and he threw Tenten to Akira's hands.

"Hey! that's no way to treat a girl! You didn't have to throw her like a rag!"

He looked at her and smirked.

"You're the one who wants her, not me. So be the one to carry her. "

"Hmpft!! Attitude boy!"

Tenten opened her eyes and recalled everything that happened. She was looking at the stars and four ninjas came to kill the patriarch. A blonde girl challenged her they had to retreat but she followed and-

"AW!"

Her head hurts. Her arms were sore and she tried to remember what happened next. She was following but someone came and the next thing she knew, she passed out. The last thing that she could remember was his eyes, very distinct. he was a hyuuga. She met a Hyuuga once but his eyes were ifferent. It was like a clear glass, but she couldn't see anything behind it.

She looked at her surroundings; the room was made up of stones and two torches of fire. She tried to stand up but she tumbled down.

_Great! just what I needed! be in a room all tied up! _

She sighed in frustration and felt relieved when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The door swung open and she met the pair of eyes that she last saw. The boy was holding what seemed to be some delicious food and placed it on the floor.

"Eat" He said coldly.

It was more of an order than an invitation, Tenten always associated eating

with happiness but this one, is a scary meal.

"Gomen- I don't eat alone, I can't eat well if I don't have someone t with me.

wanna join me?"

she smiled at him but all he offered was a cold stare. He pushed the tray towards her.

"I didn't ask your opinion miss, just eat."

He made his point, he was a cold-hearted assassin who wouldn't share a meal with her.

"Just don't leave me. okay?" she whispered.

Neji turned his back and sat down. This girl is wasting his time! He can be in the forest, training or doing calligraphy but here he was- with a girl who couldn't even eat alone. He recalled her fighting style, how did she control all those weapons?

"You're a hyuuga, right?"

Tenten spoke even if her mouth was full. Neji turned to face her and nodded.

"I've met a Hyuuga once, He's my calligraphy teacher. He was great! Uh- do you do calligraphy well?"

"Depends on how you see it. " He replied.

'Oh- so, have you been working here for a long time? you look so young.."

"No- I'm a new ninja here."

He said firmly and took the tray. She was not even finished but he looked at her in a deathly way that she lost her appetite to eat. He sttod up and opened the door but Tenten managed to speak.

"My name is Tenten, what's yours?"

He turned his head and shut the door. Tenten looked at the window and sighed, Her company was a bunch of spiders and dust. That boy looked like a nice kid but he had a cold attitude. Maybe if they met in different circumstances, they could've been friends.

She'd like that.

Tears fell down her face and she allowed herself to cry. She lost again, she wasn't able to protect people.

How can she ever be a true ninja?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Lonely Night**

Tenten woke up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. The man beamed at her and handed her a kimono.

"Tenten, that's your name isn't it?"

She looked at him very closely. He didn't look like an assassin at all. He looked- kind.

"So this is how it goes. Either you work in our household or you die. "

He said firmly but a big smile was still plastered in his face.

Tenten wanted to live of course, so she took the kimono from his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes, now- follow me."

Tenten's hand was freed and she followed Asano. The place looked like any regular household but It was large.

"You will be serving 20 elite assassins together with four other helpers,

understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, go to the last room in the hall and take your orders.."

She immediately followed his orders and found herself ina kitchen. It had the same smell as the one in her house before.

"Tenten?"

A woman greeted her and smiled brightly, she nodded at her.

"I'm Ayame, I'll be teaching you about the ropes here in the household.

Tenten remembered her little sister. They had the same name, maybe this was a sign that good things are going to happen.

"Uh- thank you! I'm glad to meet you Ayame.. "

"hey- you too! come over here and help me fix dinner!"

An old lady called out and placed a big pot of soup in the table.

"I'm the boss around here, you understand that little lady?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, she may seem cruel but she's not. "

Ayame winked at her and they fixed dinner.

The Dining hall was large and really noisy. Tenten handed the soup to each one of them until she reached Akira who smiled at her.

"It's nice too see you again kid,"

She just nodded and proceeded to the next seat. It was empty.

"That's Neji's table.."

Akira commented and Tenten turned her head.

"He's the one who attacked you, if that's what you want to know..'

"did something happen to him?"

"Uh- No, I guess he's fond of eating alone!"

Neji was his name? Tenten had the thought in her mind while she served the assassins until she cleaned the plates. She found a tray and realized it was reserved for Neji.

"Is there a problem?" Ayame asked.

"uh- what time does Neji come home?"

"honestly? I don't know. I fall asleep before he comes back and when I wake

up.. He's sitting down in the dining table."

"where does he go?"

"In the forests- to practice. "

Tenten continued to clean the kitchen but there was something in her head that urged her to fo to the forest and give Neji's dinner. It's like repaying him for what he did for her. She made up his mind and went out the door. The trip to the forest was a good practice fore her, plus the fact that she should keep the dinner safe. Neji meditated and sensed that someone was coming. He opened his eyes only to find the prison girl, what was her name again?

"Uh- hi, I brought your dinner!"

she smiled at him and walked closer.

"remember me? Tenten?"

"How did you escape?"

He muttered and took the bag.

"You know what, you could show at least a little gratitude! Here I am, tired from work and I bring you your dinner and you spat at me like that!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I didn't ask you to come here. " He replied and started to eat. Tenten

snatched the food away from him.

"Hey!" Neji protested.

"You didn't ask for it right?! now, I'll take it!"

Tenten expected him to be angry and curse her, but he just kept quiet.

"Why are you not angry?!!" Tenten complained in frustration.

"I was trained to be calm and collected at all times."

"Okay- I lose. here you go!"

She handed the food back to him and walked on, only to find a big space that reminded her of the place were she trained before. Neji smiled at Tenten's annoyance. He continued to eat but he stopped

chewing when she did the move again. She looked like a performer that he saw before when he was a little kid. her moves is graceful and she danced along with her weapons and her targets were hit. He almost choked out his food, she was incredible. She caught him staring at her and he looked away.

"Why don't we come home together?" Tenten smiled.

"I'd like that"

Tenten smiled widely because of Neji's kindness.

They made her way to the house and Neji went to his room, not even

glancing at Tenten.

"hey, why are you still up?" Ayame asked her when she entered their room.

"Oh, nothing- I just spent time with a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Deliquesce**

Neji woke up and felt a sense of peace that he didn't feel for a long time. His quiet feeling was bothered when shikamaru suddenly appeared and patted him.

"wake up kid! you're going up against Asano!"

How could he forget? He's been preparing all week for today's practice day. It was his turn to be assessed by Asano. The man looked kind but he was deadly strong, all the assassins in here is unique- what more could their master be like?

He fixed himself and ate his breakfast. the battle begun.

"Are you ready to die?"

Asano asked him with a smile.

"Are you?"

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"GO KIDDO!!"

The assassins stood as an audience and shouted. Tenten's hands were ice cold. She knew that Asano was strong just by looking at him.

"Jyuuken!"

Neji didn't took his chances and used his ace, but before he knew it..Asano was nowhere.

"Find me.. If you can!"

The sound resounded and before he knew it, liquid encapsulated him.

"Deliquesce"

Asano hissed and the water teared in Neji's flesh.

Neji couldn't believe this man's power, he panted and all he could see was his blood. he tried to use his byakugan but it couldn't see anymore than plain water.

"Release your hate kid!!"

The voice boomed again..

"I know your weakness!"

The liquid came again and Neji almost escaped it. He was trapped inside and suddenly, air was coming out. He was suffocating.

"STOP! Please stop Asano-Sama!!"

Tenten pushed the people out of the way and shouted.

"I beg you.. "

She cried and knelt down. She knew that it was wrong to get in a fight of two ninjas but she couldn't witness anyone die before her eyes anymore. Just to see him panting for breath was torture for her.

"As you wish my fair lady,"

Asano came back to his true form and smiled at her.

"I was not going to kill your friend Tenten, "

He took her hand and led her away from Neji.

"You okay kid?"

Shikamaru and Shiba came to his aid and helped him up. His whole body was sore but he didn't feel any weaker. He wanted to practise and get stronger till he defeats Asano. His thoughts wandered off to that stupid girl,.. why did she have to get in the way? Who does she think she is? It pissed him off. He didn't need anyone to help him in a fight.

The night crept by and Tenten waited for Neji to come out and seat down in the hall but he never did. 2 days passed and he didn't even show up. She started to worry and desperately wanted to open his room and see his condition, but she couldn't.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Ayame handed her a glass of water.

"Nothing- I'm just tired. "

"It's Neji right?"

"Haiii. I've been waiting for him to come out of his room but he didn't! I'm cooped up in this kitchen- working all day long and couldn't concentrate because my stupid mind keeps on wandering off to him!!"

"Take it easy. "

"I can't! I'm not even sure that he'll be happy to see me! I got in the way of his fight with Asano- He'll surely be mad at me!!"

"Tenten, breathe! calm down.. "

Tenten took her advice and felt her body lighten.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to burden you."

"That's okay, why don't you bring this to the dining hall, he might already be up. "

The dining hall was chaotic. They were having a celebration because they received a big bonus from a client. Everyone seemed pretty drunk and jolly so she decided to avoid them.

"Hey Tenten!! are you alright? you look so glum!"

Asano exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her.

"I know why!"

A drunk man on the corner suggested.

"Me too!"

Akira placed her arms around Tenten who didn't know what they were talking about.

"She's thinking about Mr.Attitude- Neji!!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The hall burst with laughter and cheers. Tenten suddenly turned beet red. Was she that obvious? She bowed her head and wanted to run away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shiba shouted and before she knew it. She was being carried by three men.

"HEY! HEY Put me down!!"

She desperately wanted to kick them but they were too strong.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. "

She was being carried to Neji's Room! People started to cheer louder and they opened the door and threw her in.

THUD!

Tenten got to her feet and banged at the door.

"Will you just share a brain and realize that this is not a good idea?!!!"

She continued to bang the door and scream.

"Akira! Do you hear anything?!!" Shikamura exclaimed loudly.

"What? I don't here anything! hahahaha! ENJOY! Don't even bother opening it up, I used a sealing technique!"

Tenten knew they were teasing her.

"Grow up! Let me out!!"

Her fist was hurting but she continued to pound the door but a hand touched hers and closed her mouth with his hands. She turned and saw Neji.

"Be quiet. "

he whispered.

"and stop banging the door- look at your hands,"

She looked and saw that it had a few bruises.

"you cannot destroy that door if that's what you're thinking. It's made of metal.

She touched her hands and looked at him. He looked good as new. He proceeded to his seat and was writing something. She decided to sit in the corner floor.

"You can sit on my bed."

He spoke.

_So he's a gentleman after all? _

She sat down and stared at him. He was doing calligraphy.

"You're great!" Tenten said and looked at his writing.

"As I sai, it a matter of opinion. "

"Don't be too humble Neji- you're really good!"

Over the next hour, Tenten just stared at him and he continued on his work. She suddenly felt a strange happiness on the situation. Some may think that she's a pathetic girl but she didn't care. She felt like she can stay that way forever. She looked in the clock and it was already 15 minutes before midnight.

"I guess they won't be opening the door till tomorrow.. " Neji stood up and fixed the papers.

"Yeah, I bet they're so drunk they can't even stand up!" Tenten said and lied down.

It took her seconds to realize that she was in Neji's bed! Neji has not fully recovered yet, he needs some rest- so she stood up.

"Uh- here- I'm not really sleepy at all!"

Neji looked questioningly at her.

"You're eyes look really weak, Don't lie to me. "

"But you need to rest."

"I can sleep on the floor and you just stay there."

Something in his voice told her that she wasn't allowed to protest. She smiled and hugged the pillow to close to her. She closed her eyes and her heart felt this will be the very first time she slept peacefully. It was a perfect night.

Or is it?


End file.
